La Gloria
by MediocHistory
Summary: [Cultist Simulator] "La gloria, pensó, podía ser una de las peores maldiciones que pueden azotar el alma".


Camino, como tantas veces después de que todo terminase, por los gélidos y casi desolados pasillos del instituto mental de Londres, ella parecía ser la única que le había importado todo de verdad, mientras que los demás huyeron cuando Ars se hundió en la desgracia de las visiones.

Se acerco, como tantas otras veces al escritorio, y pregunto por el, la enfermera le señalo una puerta al final de un largo pasillo, desde el cual, el silencio de la entrada era acallado por los gritos y gruñidos de los pacientes.

Suspiro, el aire de la nostalgia le golpeaba, aun tantos años despues de la disolución de la Orden, las expediciones, la habitación oculta que hospedaba sus reuniones y rituales en los que Ars siempre estaba presente, el dulce y paranormal aroma del Mansus, los sueños, extrañaba todo eso.

Lo que quizá mas le heria el hecho de que todos habían tomado sus vidas con la mas rotunda normalidad después de que encontraron a su líder gritando incoherencias, delirando, mientras que ella se determino siempre a permanecer a su lado.

Camino por aquel tetrico pasillo, como tantas veces en el pasado, pero los gritos que siempre eran tan vividos y sonaban al lado suyo, sonaban...huecos, su vista se dirigía hacia la puerta, no había nada mas en su mente que el visitar a Ars, apresuraba el paso, pero todo parecía ir mas lento, mas lento que nunca.

Cuando los metros hacia la habitación de Ars eran escasos, un hombre salio por la puerta. No era Ars.

Lentes, un pequeño botiquín que los doctores siempre cargan, y una expresión funesta, dio cuenta de su presencia tras cerrar la puerta, le miro unos instantes, y despedazo su ya herido corazón con la noticia de la muerte de Ars.

Fue una de las conversaciones mas cortas que había tenido, pero quizá la peor de todas, sentía como el temor de quedarse sola acababa de traspasarla como si de una lanza se tratase, oh, cuanto tiempo no había temido el momento en que aquel desgraciado sentimiento le consumiese, y lo había hecho, sin destruirla por completo, quizá eso era la peor parte de todo.

Hizo la sencilla (y probablemente bastante extraña) petición de ver el cadáver, el médico se limito a explicar que pronto vendría el personal del instituto a retirar el cadáver, pero que quizá tendría unos cinco minutos para despedirse.

Agradeció al Mansus que dicho médico no pregunto su co-relación a Ars, el hecho de un parecido aceptable, pese a que ella fuese mujer, solía hacer que la gente pensase que eran hermanos.

Entro en la habitación, Ars siempre había emanado un aura extraña, la seriedad del tiempo en que secundaba al Buró de supresión, las energías del grial que le daban a su persona una paranormalidad formidable, y por ultimo, la actitud protectiva hacia sus seguidores, siempre les rogaba que volviesen a salvo de cada lugar al que fueran, enviando casi siempre "contratistas" para que hiciesen el trabajo por ellos.

Ahora, entrando aquí, podía sentir como el aura se estaba drenando, desapareciendo, Ars se retiraba a un descanso eterno, y todo lo que era su esencia (o lo que quedaba de ella) desaparecía, quizá yendo al Mansus, o quizá alcanzando esa "gloria" de la que no paraba de hablar en cada visita.

Se aproximo al cadáver, tapado por la manta que parecía haber sostenido hasta solo unos momentos, mientras se hundía en el ultimo de sus delirios.

Como nunca tuvo el valor de decirle lo que sentía, Rose no tuvo el valor de levantar la sabana para verle la cara una ultima vez.

Alguien lo suficientemente fuerte como ella, lo suficientemente atrevida para, siguiendo el principio del cuchillo, casi asesinar a esa cazadora entrometida, no tuvo el valor de decirle sus sentimientos a su líder, quedando con un amargo sabor de boca que quizá nunca desaparecería.

Volvió a suspirar, ¿era al final esto "La Gloria" que el siempre casi gritaba haber alcanzado gracias a sus visiones de pinturas hablando y el incansable sol que no le perdonaría?.

La gloria, pensó, podía ser una de las peores maldiciones que pueden azotar el alma.

Abandono la habitación, empezando a entender el porque los otros terminaron regresando a sus vidas normales, actuando como si la "Sociedad de la copa de sangre" nunca hubiese susurrado los placeres del grial en sus oídos.


End file.
